


Book Club

by DireSituation



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Book References, Discord Challenge, M/M, References to Hamlet, Smut, meant as a joke, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireSituation/pseuds/DireSituation
Summary: So, someone in my Discord challenged us to write a fanfic where we weren't allowed to use the same word to describe genitals. I think I did a pretty good job.Summary: Adam (my MC) and Satan read Hamlet together.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Book Club

**Author's Note:**

> Okay class turn to page 74 of Of Mice and Men

“Can I flip the page now, dear?”

Adam let out a soft “Mm” as a response to his boyfriend’s inquires. Once Satan had heard that Adam never read Shakespeare’s Hamlet - “It’s too damn _long!”_ \- he knew that they had to read it together. Satan refused to allow his human to become naive to one of the greatest literary works of all time. So, now, they laid comfortably with Satan leaning his back against Adam’s chest. Adam, who has been reading over the blond’s head, was becoming increasingly bored with the old text. 

Besides, he’s seen the Lion King. He knew what Hamlet was about. 

Adam, in a brilliant stroke of genius, decided to have some fun. Satan had flipped the page to Hamlet’s iconic soliloquy. The human knew that it was the perfect time to strike. He wrapped his arms around Satan’s waist preventing him from moving. Then, he slid a hand into Satan’s pajama pants. 

Satan jumped at the sudden touch, having his concentration broken by the cold hands. Adam smirked at how red his ears turned. Satan’s so adorable. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” Satan demanded after turning his head to look at his boyfriend. 

With his smirk intact, Adam responded, “Why don’t we add a little more spice to this monologue?”

“It’s a soliloquy.”

“Same shit.”

“No, it’s-” Satan let out a breath. He couldn’t get into that debate right now with Adam fondling his balls through his underwear. Suppressing a moan, Satan continued, “What’s your game?”

“If you say the entire speech, without fumbling, I’ll let you top.”

Although Satan wanted to yell at Adam for calling it a “speech,” he couldn’t deny his excitement about the proposition. With his competitive nature spiking, Satan adjusted his hold of the book. He has read this soliloquy more times than he can count. It should be an easy victory for him. 

Satan cleared his throat, focused all his might onto the pages, and began, “To be, or not to be.”

Adam softly kissed Satan’s neck. He knew his boyfriend would take the challenge. Quite frankly, he didn’t mind if he lost. In the end, this will be a win-win for both of them. That doesn’t mean Adam would let him off easy. 

Adam began rubbing the top of Satan’s dick as a nice little tease. Satan’s blush deepened at the touch. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. Not impossible, but difficult. 

“The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,” Satan continued. 

“Mm, you like it when I touch your Moby Dick, baby?” Adam whispered into his ear.

Satan flinched at the sound before biting his tongue. No, that corny joke wasn’t going to work this time, human! Meanwhile, Adam was surprising a laugh. Come on, he _had_ to.

“The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks/That flesh is heir to:'tis a consummation.”

Adam took a gentle hold of Satan’s Wuthering Heights and began slow, calculated strokes. He was nothing if not a tease. 

Satan gasped at the touch before leaning his head against Adam’s shoulder. Satan didn’t recall being so sensitive to his touch but reading aloud an exquisite piece of literature against the man he loves must be doing _something_ to him. He may have entered a Brave New World but he didn’t dare take his eyes off the pages. He _had_ to win. 

With his free hand, Adam took a hold of his boyfriend’s Grapes of Wrath and began to massage them. With both of Adam’s hands on his A Tale of Two Cities, Satan’s hips twitched to the touch. With his breathing becoming heavier by the second, he read on. 

“To grunt and sweat under a weary life,/But that the dread of something after death.”

Oh, what Satan wouldn’t _give_ to have Adam grunting and sweating under him. The goal was so close yet so far. Satan could feel his Treasure Island getting close to discovery and knew he had to read faster. Yet, with Adam’s touch and his lips on his neck, he knew the human was coming close to making him Kill the Mockingbird. 

“Thus conscience does make cowards of us all,/And thus the native hue of resolution.”

Having Satan panting, _begging_ , for him against his chest was making Adam feel like Farenhite 451. Hot and ready to be burned under Satan’s passion. Adam bites on Satan’s earlobe and lets out a soft _purr_ of contentment. It was his ace up his sleeve. One simple purr made Satan putty into his hands. His Beloved was close and Adam knew. 

Satan’s eyes had fluttered closed, allowing him to become enwrapped in the Adventures in Wonderland. Yet, he didn’t stop reciting. He had the soliloquy memorized! Adam, amazed at his boyfriend’s concentration, began to pump faster on his Great Gatsby. Satan had officially won so he deserved it. 

“Give it to me,” Adam moaned into his ear. “Finish it!”

In a moan, Satan completed, “The fair Ophelia! —Nymph, in thy orisons/Be all my sins remembered!”

Satan had done it. He had finally reached the Great Expectations. He was a champion among men and now a top to his human. 

Before Adam could congratulate his boyfriend on his accomplishment, he was suddenly pushed onto the bed. Satan, now on top of him, glowered with his eyes full of hunger. 

“A deal is a deal, kitten,” Satan purred. 

Adam smirked at the man above him. Just like he thought, it was a win-win. With a teasing tone, he asked, “Are you going to take me on an adventure like Huckleberry Finn?”

Satan spread Adam’s legs so he can press his crotch onto his Secret Garden. After Adam let out a soft groan, it was Satan’s turn to smirk. Adam had been teasing him throughout their entire competition. Now it was his turn to pay the price. 

“Yes, baby,” he mused. “I’m about to take you through a Midsummer’s Dream.”

Adam’s face contoured in confusion. Satan was confused by that expression. Wasn’t what he said sexy? “You know. By Shakespeare.”

“I’ve literally never heard of that before in my life.”

  
“Oh, for _fucks_ sake!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! This was something I wrote for fun for my Discord friends :) I hope you enjoyed it! Stay safe!


End file.
